A Series of Alternate Endings
by DarrenShanForeva123
Summary: What if Red and Belinda were older ;D  Read my other fic first or it will not make any sense. WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! have fun X3


A Series of Alternate Endings

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Hiya! DarrenShanForeva123here 8D

**WARNING!**** NOT FOR THE YOUNGLINGS! IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO REPORT THINGS, THEN GO AWAY 'CAUSE DON'T RUIN IT FOR OTHER PERVY MINDED PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS COUPLE! D8 THIS IS A RATED M FIC! A RATED R MOVIE! (**jk, just using the rating :3**) **This fic contains sex and if you are one of those kids who look away or gross out when someone kisses then this is not for you. Believe me, I was one of those kids…surprisingly.

So yeah, remember the last time I was stuck? Weeeeell :3333 (get ready) my FanFiction buddy(anonymous for now) helped me out and gave me an idea for another fic, alternate endings to my other fanfic, _Belinda Moon_!

So basically, in this story, Red and Belinda are a lot older. Red is I don't know…20? And Belinda is like…umm…18? Anyways, if you read my other fic "Belinda Moon", I will be putting "alternate events" for what could have happened if they were older ;-D heh heh heh heh heeeeeeh, ahhh ha ha ha ha! XD –super creepy, pervy laugh/giggle-

Oh shut up Crystal.

-_-'

Hey guess what? 8D It's 1:15 at night, school tomorrow and I'm writing an "essay" ;D don't tell my mother, man, or she'll run me over with the car…

A/N: ignore how some things can only happen if they were younger, like this investigation…and them going to school…IF YOU WANT…STUFF, THEN SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Half Moon Investigations…happy? -_- I only own OC Fletcher, Belinda.

First alternate ending from Chapter 3: I'm on the case.

* * *

><p>As if my life could be any worse, he had to reach into my <em>back<em> pocket by himself to get my keys, not allowing me to get it myself, acting as if I was just a baby. Then, he carried me all the way up to my room and refused to get out .

I told him that I had to put the ointment; he told me that he'd do it.

"Hell no! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." He pulled my shirt up and pinned me on the bed, uncapping the bottle and looking at my multiple bruises.

He ran his hands over the purple marks and growled, "I'm gonna kill that bastard…"

I struggled and kicked which resulted in him straddling me. The thought of him dominating me was rather…arousing…

"Get off me pervert!" I blushed

"No."

"Rape!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you!"

"RAPE!"

"You want rape, I'll show you rape!" he crushed his lips onto mine and pinned me down. That shut me up alright.

(A/N: at this point I went back to my old story and saw some similarities 0.o. I started reading it and I was shaking my head and rolling my eyes. My old story was so lame =A=…anywhoo…)

After being alone for years, being neglected and forgotten, this felt like heaven. Red Sharkey, the most popular of populars is in my bed!

He was kissing me with more passion now that I calmed down, running his tongue over my lips. I opened it and our tongues clashed, fighting a war that he won of course.

I moaned as he stroked and caressed me until I was squirming restlessly, our clothes making the atmosphere hot as hell.

"Red…it's hot…" _Oops…I didn't mean to say that…_

He took off his clothes, then mine. The cool, crisp air that blew into my cracked window sent chills down my spine and gave me goose bumps. The smell of dew mixed with his scent was intoxicating. (I always liked nature ;3)

I felt his hot manhood pressing on my thigh, so close to her moist and burning core. I looked up at his face. He smiled and reassured me that it would hurt the first time but I would get used to it.

I bit my lip, he frowned and kissed me, grabbing my knees and opening my legs. I felt him slip a finger inside of me, I stiffened and looked at him for an explanation.

"It'll make it easier." He told me and continued kissing me, slipping his finger in and out, then adding another, and another. She concentrated on the growing feeling in her abdomen. (A/N: Not used to writing in first person anymore -pout-, I keep going back and changing the pronouns =A=, changing POVs instead)

Right when Belinda was about to go over the edge, Red took has fingers out. She whimpered. He positioned himself at her entrance, wrapping her legs around his hips, or as much as he could with her short legs.

"You're so short." He whispered next to her ear in a husky voice.

_He's so sexy even when he makes fun of me…_

He left a trail of kisses from her jaw to her shoulder blade, then back up to her mouth where he stayed.

He thrust in, pain rippled through her body, a few tears escaped her eyes. Red licked up the salty drops and held still from her to adjust. She nodded and he pulled out, thrusting back in again.

"You're so tight…I like it…" he whispered then pulled out and thrust in again. She gasped at the painful, pleasurable feeling. After a couple of thrusts, then pain subsided and was replaced by only pleasure.

Never had she thought that this was who and how she would have her first time with, no regrets.

Time flew by, but it had to come to an end sooner or later. She arched her back and released, Red came not long after. He pulled out and they lay there panting, catching their breaths.

Not until now had Belinda felt the pain from her bruises, but they were turning numb, but her bruises weren't the only part in her body that was numb or sore.

She thought back at the clinic, how she said there would be no way that she would lose her virginity to Red, now look at her. Guess it's true what you say…say something bad about someone else and it just might happen to you.

* * *

><p>Well, at least that's what my mom said, and what's creepy is that it is mostly true –shivers-<p>

So this story is a one-shot that connects to my other story but this is not I repeat NOT the last time I will be updating this story because I will be updating this story once I find a part in my fic, and the book, where I can add in a story like this.

Dedicated to Ferretgirlsz who gave me this idea in the first place.

Also to DreamShooter, thanks for chatting with me on Facebook at night when I get lonely and making me laugh when I get sick and tired of doing homework past 12:00. –hugs- :3


End file.
